


Is That a New Greeting?

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, there was something wrong with these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That a New Greeting?

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "pirates"

Clearly, there was something wrong with these people.

Jaina was willing to believe that there really _was_ a Gammorean X-Wing pilot, especially after meeting Voort “Piggy” saBinring in person, but the rest of his so-called squadron? They were either nuts or… nope, that was it. _Nuts_.

“Scabrous pirates to you this morning!” said their leader, Garik “Face” Loran, catching up with them at the edge of the fighters’ landing zone.

Jaina turned to Piggy, hoping for some sanity, until he replied, “And frothing pirates to you,” with the ease of someone who had heard that greeting many times before.

She sighed, loudly.

This was going to be a _long_ mission.

THE END


End file.
